Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: All he could taste was this moment. Sandle.


**A/N: This thought started when I was at mom's looking for something to listen too. Found Big Shiny Tunes 4, had Slide by Goo Goo Dolls on it, I knew the song, looked up some other Goo Goo Dolls songs and low and behold found Iris. I have never read a story where it started at their wedding reception. So I did it. Low's Sequel is taking longer than I hoped to write and its all over the place but hopefully by Sunday I have it worked out. But none of you prolly wanted to read that. But I always thought it would be cute to be dancing and the guy start singing in your ear, if it was really a good song. Enjoy! **

**Dont own any of it. Except the thought.**

* * *

Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes stood on stage, champagne glasses in hand, discussing the best way to announce it, and finally deciding just telling the guests what they wanted to hear would be best.

"Excuse me. Can I have your attention please" Warrick Brown stepped away from his partner in crime towards the front end of the stage, the guests took a few moments to stop talking and all look towards the stage.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but Mr. and Mrs. Sanders everyone" he turned his body towards the door, motioning everyone to do the same.

Two uniformed waiters opened the doors, revealing a formally dressed Greg holding onto his wives hand. Who had opted for a white formal dress instead of a traditional white gown.

As the clapping died down, and Greg and his lovely wife shook hands and gave hugs and kisses that came from every direction, it was Nick's turn to grab the attention. He was at Sanders wedding after all, if it were his, Greg would do the same thing to get everyone's attention.

"I'm not wearing any underpants" everyone stopped in mid-sentence as they looked towards him. Greg laughed to himself, something he would have done had it been Nick's wedding instead of his.

"Now that I have your attention, its in my greatest pleasure to announce that the couple will now share their first dance as a married couple. Okay seriously how many people actually thought that Greg and Sara would get married?" Everyone looked around at one another.

"Be honest here, show of hands" over half the room's occupants, including the bride held up her hand. The groom held a mock surprised face

"Thank you Warrick now owes me a hundred bucks" this brought a little laughter to the crowd as Warrick dug into his pants for his wallet and laid a C note in the mans hand.

"Mr. And Mrs. Sanders, God that feels weird saying that, the dance floor awaits"

The lights dimmed as the spotlight came on illuminating the couple as they made their way out to the dance floor.

Greg twirled his bride before pulling him into her arms, dancing cheek to cheek as the music started.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back

"And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"

Greg sang along with the song into his wife's ear. He was on cloud nine.

"I'm so happy right now I could float away" she said for only him to hear

"Don't worry I'm not letting go" he leaned back so he could see her face and gently kissed her. "And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything seems like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know your alive" for a moment he swore time stopped and it was only in the room gently swaying to the music, they had spent many hours trying to come up with a song for.  
"How many more hours do we have of this?" he asked her as the instruments took over the song

"Well there's still cutting of the cake, throwing the bouquet, getting the garter off, and then maybe if we're lucky we can sneak out. So maybe another two hours"

"Are you sure we cant just go somewhere to be alone,you became my wife and I plan to take every advantage of that"

"If that means bringing you a cold one and snacks then you have another think coming, marriage is an equal division of responsibilities mister"  
"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand when everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"  
"I know exactly who you are, the man I plan to spend the rest of my life with along with a few kids down the road" he smiled and twirled her for the last part of the song. Everyone clapping, he took a little bow and pulled his wife into his arms as another slow came on.

His wife, now there was a word he could get used to saying.

But right now he wanted some cake.


End file.
